Presently there are no facilities available for efficient retrieval of small unmanned sea craft vehicles directly from underwater deployment without use of drogues under control of personnel on the retrieval ship. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for a more rapid retrieval of large numbers of such small unmanned sea craft vehicles by placement thereof onboard the retrieval ship without extensive visual maneuvering of the submerged sea-craft vehicles during the retrieval operations.